The merchandise offered by local and national suppliers is always changing. Customers often spend numerous hours browsing websites, magazines, and other media outlets before purchasing merchandise, but unfortunately, many customers still cannot stay abreast of the latest trends and newest products. Additionally, local and national suppliers often fail to deliver a personalized shopping experience to consumers.